Stripedtiger's sorrow
by Wantedanimeangel
Summary: This is a one-shot about how sorrow can effect you you're whole life, but it can be eased by someone you love


**I do not own Warriors!**

_Lonely-_

_Loneliness. _The worst feeling in the world. Perhaps even worse than hatred. Stripedtiger had always thought that, even as a kit. _Frostcloud... _He wailed inwardly to his dead mate, who had just died. Struck down by sickness she developed while pregnant with his kits... she couldn't make it through kit-birth... As a apprentice, he had always been left out of games, left out of love... until a curious young loner came into SkyClan. She noticed how lonely he had been, and was very friendly towards him. The leader, Rainstar, saw this, and took pity on him, and lest her join the Clan. Many cats teased her for being friends with him, but she didn't care. In fact, she _snarled _at those who thought she shouldn't be friends with him. Stripedtiger thought to where they first met.

"_Loser!"_

_Stripedpaw ignored the insults that the other apprentices made as he pasted the fresh-kill pile to his favorite shade-place beside the Rock-Pile, only to realize that another apprentice, Droughtpaw, had beat him to it. _

"_You hear this? You will never find love . You will always be left behind. Your father killed himself to leave you. You mother hates you, that's why she left to join him. StarClan made it so you would always be lonely," Droughtpaw laughed cruelly. Tears welling in his eyes, he sprinted out into the forest. _

_They always do this! When there's no cat to hear it, and I'm too much of a cowered to talk to someone! He wailed in his head. He stopped at the Thunderpath. He had not realized he had come so far. Then he had an idea. If they hate so much, and want me gone... I wonder how guilty they would feel if I granted their wish. He had thought darkly. _

_He had waited for an Half-hour, until a huge monster was rumbling in the distance. He bunched is muscles to leap to his death. Just as he was about to jump, he caught a scent. He could tell that the cat had been watching in horror at what he was about to do. He sighed. "I know your there. Whoever you are, I have to do this. If I stay any longer in this life, they might kill me anyway. I'm doing this to save them the time and exile of doing it. The cat slowly walked out of her cover, and Stripedpaw gaped at how beautiful she was with her deep blue eyes, her shimmering light-blue pelt. She had noticed his stare, and stretched purposely to show off playfully._

"_Wh-whats your name?" he stuttered. She leaped on him and pinned him down and whispered in his ear. "My name is Sky-blue... yours?" He could barely whisper in her beauty. _

"_Stripedpaw,"_

They had met secretly for moons. He had never been happier in his life.

_One moon, she had asked what was it like living in Clan. He was not expecting the question. Reluctantly, he had told her about his life, how he was bullied, how he was lonely after loosing his father, and his mother. How Clan life worked, and so on. When he had finished, she had looked deeply into his eyes and pressed on his gray and yellow pelt with hers. "You never have to be alone ever again," Sky-Blue whispered. "What do you mean?" He murmured into her ear. _

"_I want to join your Clan."_

Stripedtiger was never as happy as he was then. He could have a friend in the Clan... maybe more that a friend? Back than, he had never had the courage to speak the words out loud, afraid of loosing his only friend.

_When the arrived at Camp the next day, the Clan had been astonished at Sky-blue as he walked into the Clan. Droughtsun, who was newly named as a warrior, had sneered at him, until he saw Sky-blue walking alongside Stripedpaw. Desperate too take her away from him, he had got in Stripedpaw's face and snarled at him. To Droughtsun's surprise, and to Stripedpaw's delight, Sky-blue had scratched his face. _

"_Get away from him!" _

_The other apprentices had looked in astonishment._

_Rainstar had padded out of his den, and looked at Sky-blue. _

"_Who is this?"_

"_Her name is Sky-blue,"Stripedpaw stared defiantly. Than Sky-blue had looked Rainstar in the eyes. "I want to join the Clan," _

"_You know of the Clan?"_

"_Yes. Stripedpaw taught me the the Warrior Code,"_

"_What about your family?"_

"_I travel alone... well..." She glanced at Stripedpaw, eyes full of something that he didn't know what it was yet. "I used to travel alone," _

_Rrainstar looked thoughtful. "Very well. You may join the clan... but you need a new name, do you not?" When Sky-blue shook her head, Rainstar carried on. "Under the eyes of StarClan, I name you Frostpaw, I ask you to guide her to learn whats left of the Warrior Code."_

Rainstar accepted her into the Clan! Now he could see her when he liked! Even the other apprentices had seemed to back off!

"_With the approval of StarClan, and with the authority of being Clan leader," Whisperstar announced, "I name you both Frostcloud, and... Stripedtiger. StarClan honers your bravery and kindness." Rainstar had passed away only one week ago, and Whisperwind had took his place. "Under the rules of StarClan, you both must sit vigil for one night... tonight to be exact," Whisperstar joked. _

_It was a cold night, and to his delight, she pressed her pelt to his for warmth. Or is it? He had thought._

The were both warriors, and now even closer that before. He couldn't believe it! And than the fox came.

_Frostcloud and Stripedtiger was in the training grounds with their apprentices Skypaw, and Beepaw. The memory of Droughtsun's death had shocked them all. He had secretly gathered a fighting force from different Clans and attempted a full takeover. Whisperstar had killed him by pushing him onto the Thunderpath. As a monster passed by. As Stripedtiger and Frostcloud watched as their apprentices spared, until the scent of a fox came to him. He turned around to see a fox leaping at him. "Hide!" he screeched. _

_He fought bravely, so he heard, and than the fox pinned him down. He closed his eyes and waited for death. He stretched his eyes open as he heard a thud. _

_Frostcloud had knocked the fox off him and rolled around as she clawed it. Amazement turned to horror as the fox grabbed her scruff and through her at a tree. Yowling with rage, he leaped at the fox and pinned it down, and then slit it's throat. The apprentices looked in horror as he limped towards Frostcloud, who was bleeding badly.. "Please don't do this to me! I'll get Blossomflower, she'll fix you up!"_

_her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him in sorrow. "Its too late for me, Strippedtiger...," _

_Strippedtiger shook his head. He knew what he had to say. He finely had enough courage to speak the three word sentence. "I love you," He said softly. _

_Frostcloud's eyes filled with happiness. "I love you, too ..."_

She loved him! All this time! But then she was going to be token away from him...

_Blossomflower looked at Stripedtiger in hopeful eyes. "She's in critical condition... but I think she might make it,"_

_Stripedtiger brightened. "She might still make it?" _

"_Yes," _

"_Oh, thank you!" Stripedtiger covered her in licks._

"_Don't let her see that!" Blossomflower warned._

One week passed...

_Stripedtiger was at Frostcloud side. She was waking up! Her eyes opened. And rested on him. "I'm not in StarClan..." She whispered "No, your with me," he sighed. "Never do that to me again!" He said weakly. "Don't worry... I wont..." She fell back asleep. _

_When she was strong enough, Blossomflower let her out of the hollow. "Come with me Stripedtiger," she had said. "Of coarse, but are you strong enough?" He fretted. "Do you want me with you?" She looked hurt. "Yes I do," He put in quickly. That was the last thing he wanted! _

_They walked in the forest. "So, what did you say to me before I 'died'?" She said, finally breaking the silence. _

_Stripedtiger stopped. And looked deeply into her blue eyes. "I love you," He sighed. "Do you still?" Frostcloud inquired. Stripedtiger widened his holly-green eyes. "What? Of coarse!"_

"_That's great!" She grinned for a moment. Then the grin faltered. "Whats wrong?" Stripedtiger looked worried. _

"_Its just that I thought that you would have found a different mate after I collapsed," Frostcloud admitted._

"_That's nonsense," Stripedtiger gasped. "you are my one and only!"_

"_Well, I know that now, furball,"_

_The two lovers twined their tails together, and pressed together for a while. _

"_I smell mouse," Stripedtiger meowed. He slowly got to his paws and stalked forward until he saw the mouse. Judging how far it was, he pounced, and killed it with one bite. He brought it back to Frostcloud, and shared it together. Stripedtiger looked at the sky._

"_Its getting late... we should head back to camp," he sighed. _

"_We should sleep here tonight," Frostcloud suggested. _

"_Sure," _

They were now officially mates... and after a week, Frostcloud told him that she was expecting kits! This is amazing!

"_I'm expecting kits, Stripedtiger," Frostcloud whispered in his ears excited. Stripedtiger had covered her in licks. "What gender will they be, how big, how many?"_

"_Calm down, we still have nine weeks to go! I don't know what gender they will be, mouse-brain," she laughed. "Oh well... I bet they would be just as beautiful as you are!" _

"_and just as handsome as you are Stripedtiger,"_

And the his worst nightmare happened.

"_What do you mean that I cant see Frostcloud?" Stripedtiger snarled. _

"_She's having a difficult time giving birth, and the Green-cough isn't helping,"Moonlight, another __queen, reasoned. "But she is my mate!" He spat, and than winced as he heard a terrible wail. After an hour, the wailing weakened and stopped altogether. The only wail was from Moonlight. The wailing stopped, Stripedtiger thought inwardly. What could be wrong? Unless... "No!"_

_Moonlight padded out, her head hanging down. "I'm so sorry,"_

Stripedtiger looked at the morning light. It was now sun-rise. A full day after Frostcloud died. He had sat vigil for the whole night, until Stardance, and elder, whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry... but it's time to take her away. Beesting, and Skydrop, the newly named warriors, came and rapped their tails around him. "What about the kits?"

"We... Didn't want you to get your hopes up, but Blossomflower and Sunpaw took the kits, who were still alive, to care for them, they thought the would die... they didn't... the kits are alive,"

**And that my friends... is a FTB**

**As you can see, I changed my writing style to something a little more comfortable for me, so how do you like it? If you want me to, I could make a one-shot about after this though. **


End file.
